The Passage of Seasons
by notnow
Summary: [YohxAnna]After the tournament, does everyone end up happily ever after? Of course not, this isn't a fairy tale. There are a few rough patches to smooth out for these grown up shamans. COMPLETE [my 1st fanfic]
1. The trees shed their leaves

**The Passage of Seasons **by notnow

Ch 1. The Trees Shed Their Leaves.

_Disclaimer: Takei owns Shaman King and I own this fic_.

_My first fanfic! Please give any feedback; "flames" acceptable if constructive.

* * *

_

The brown eyes gazed at the infinite sky and marveled at how the colors melded into one another. He extended his left hand, as if expecting his fingers to grasp the golden light of the sunset. He imagined it would drip off of his fingers like warm honey.

But he couldn't touch it.

He supposed the sight in front of him was enough. It was sort of like _her_, a brilliance before him, but elusive to touch. He suppressed a sigh and leaned once more over the railing to rest his elbows on the ledge. He cupped his boyish face in his hands and smiled at the beauty that enveloped him. He enjoyed what was there, tried his best to always be satisfied and never desiring. To desire was to suffer, and that went against his "things will work out" motto.

Elsewhere, in the midst of the autumn sprawled forest, the blond extended her hands to the sky. Her slender fingers made a silhouette against the backdrop of the setting sun. Anna stared at her hands, no longer thirteen year old hands, but of nineteen. Her eyes narrowed at the oncoming gust of wind; it rocking the loose foliage off of their branches and scattering an array of fiery red leaves over the ground. It pushed against her back and lifted the ends of her long tresses. Once the brief moment passed, her sleek blond hair rested once more against her chest. Any man who caught a glimpse of that would have been awed. She stood like a queen, possessed of beauty and intelligence. She was a masterpiece framed by her beautiful surroundings.

It would have been hard to guess that her heart was in turmoil and much too easy to guess that it was just her regular cool indifference.

She was torn by both her willingness to trust and her hesitance to thaw. Everything felt out of control. Change. Change made her feel out of control.

Her black dress billowed out with the next series of air currents, its owner exhaling as the sheer fabric wafted and danced against her ankles. Her right hand rose to caress the locks of hair against her temple, then tucking a small section behind her ear before running her fingers down the loose ends. While staring at the picturesque landscape before her, she proceeded to touch the small rise in her belly.

* * *

Revised & reposted 10/29/05 


	2. Evening Melancholy

Ch 2. Evening Melancholy

* * *

The sun had already sunk beneath the horizon when the itako made her way back. She entered what seemed like an empty house with no one to greet her. But she knew he was there, his presence always radiating.

Surely enough, she found him sitting outside on the porch, with his back facing the house. His position permitted an admirer to study him. A slender girl, with shoulder length hair and a timid disposition, stood at the side of the sliding doors, just a few feet away from Yoh.

Of course he had to have noticed the other girl; he only feigned oblivion. He also had to been aware that she, Anna, had stepped into the house. But with both of their backs turned to her, Anna allowed herself to stare at them. On Yoh, broadness replaced what were once slim shoulders. His arms were behind him, palms lying flat on the deck to support his weight. The muscles in the back of his arms and forearms stood out defined and more apparent.

Many feelings within her stirred, yet her expression remained blank.

Almost in a whisper she said, "Tamao, when will dinner be ready?"

The startled girl turned around abruptly, a motion that resembled a clumsy jump.

"Ha—hai, Anna-san. Uh…Gomen---"

"Welcome back Anna," the shaman said without moving from his spot. He only turned his head towards her direction. The warm grin on his face elicited nothing more than a blank stare from Anna.

She turned back to Tamao. "When?"

"Gomen. Soon. Gomen!" The rosy color spread further on Tamao's face.

"Then, I'll be in my room for now." With that, Anna walked away while Yoh had remained in the same spot. After a good distance between them increased, she heard him say, "Tomao, are you making my favorites today?" By the time she reached the stairs, they were no longer within earshot. Nothing more could have reached her anyway; she had fallen deep into her own contemplation.

"Why are you faltering now, Anna?" she asked herself in a whisper.

* * *

When Yoh came into the room, he found a pensive Anna gazing out of the window. Her long, blond hair was pulled over her right shoulder while the ends draped her breasts. She was biting on her lower lip. A rare sight. Her bottom lip had swelled to a deep crimson where she had bit it.

"Anna, dinner is ready."

She motioned towards him without a word and his heart beat quickened its pace.

But she only walked right past him.

Turning around, he just smiled at her back, letting out a sigh afterwards. It seemed he was getting too familiar with the view of her back.

They ate dinner together in the usual manner; dinner was always with just the three of them now. But in the last few weeks Anna ceased to join in their conversation. She only spoke when necessary, answering questions with too few words, if she even answered at all.

"I heard that Manta-kun was coming back for a visit next week? Is that true?"

Yoh gave a boyish laugh, which only made Tamao blush. "It reminds me. I wonder if he's grown any. But yes, that's true. He found time to take a small break. It's been awhile since we all got together hasn't it?"

"That's great! When he comes over, I'll prepare a big feast."

"If Tamao makes a big feast, then I'm really going to look forward to Manta's visit even more," Yoh chimed. He was met by the girl's blush once more. The moment was cut short when the sound of Anna's knees banging against the table interrupted. Yoh briskly placed his hands on the table to steady it. He looked at her oddly, because Anna was usually not clumsy.

She just looked at him and coolly inserted, "Tamao, thank you for dinner. It was delicious as usual."

"Oh, it's nothing," Tamao replied nervously.

"Tamao, I'll do the dishes since you cooked," Yoh volunteered. He began collecting the empty bowls and plates before the girl could protest.

* * *

Normally, Anna would have been watching a television program, but at this time she yearned for reclusion. She went to bathe after their meal. It was funny because she used to scold Yoh for bathing after he ate. But right now there were too many things on her mind for her to care about that. The night sky was unfolding and infinite stars glimmered within it. A single maple leaf had fallen into the hot spring and floated in front of her. She examined its fire-like color for a bit, before letting her gaze fall past the leaf and to her underwater belly. She placed her left hand on her stomach and gently squeezed it.

And scoffed.

This feeling of having no direction was rare for Anna.

Following her bath, Anna slipped into a cream robe and sat on top of the futon in her bedroom. She ran a small comb through her damp mane, not acknowledging Yoh, who had slipped through the doorway and was now watching her.

He took notice of her loosely tied rob; it slipped off a little on one side, exposing a shoulder and her bare neck. Something roused inside him. Without warning, he turned to the only burning lantern and blew it out.

The darkness allowed him to lose his inhibitions.

Anna gave no reaction other than setting her comb down. Not even when Yoh walked over and crouched down before her.

Taking those as signs of submission, Yoh placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed his wife down onto the futon.

* * *

_Revised & reposted 10/30/05_


	3. Distance

Ch 3. Distance

* * *

Yoh placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and gently pushed her down onto the futon. He covered her body with his, encompassing her with warmth. He let his lips hover above hers as he fixed his eyes on her delicate face. Her eyes returned his gaze with a look of defiance.

"My hair is wet."

"I don't mind, Anna."

"But I do." Anna shoved her husband off and sat up. On his backside, with elbows propped on the futon, Yoh examined the back of his wife's figure. Anna slung her long hair over the exposed shoulder and proceeded to comb it again. As she did so, his gaze lingered over her defined shoulder blades down to the arch of her back. One of her sleeves had slipped off almost completely, allowing some of her lower back to peek out. Moonlight beamed through the window and her skin glowed beneath it. This only made his heart ache.

"Goodnight…." he paused for a bit, wanting to add "my" but could only manage to finish the sentence with "Anna."

"Goodnight Yoh."

Sleep did not come easily for Yoh who reflected back on his past. He remembered the night before he left for Patch Valley when she had been bold enough to sleep in his room. Before that time, he saw her as someone to fear and respect.

She was also cute, but her sense of absolution put her on a different level than him. She was like an adult while he was a carefree kid. In effect, Yoh never put Anna on the forefront of his mind. Fun, friends and the Shaman fight occupied his thoughts. His affections for her grew ever since she had asked to sleep in his room that night.

Though his feelings for her weren't always visible, he was certainly aware of them. That night they had lain silently beside each other under the same covers and shared the same sleeping mat. His heart beat had quickened when their arms touched. Though no words were exchanged and no movement was made, an understanding of their relationship was formed. That night he fully acknowledged Anna as someone he could fall in love with. That night he acknowledged that romantic love was something he would come to fathom.

* * *

The morning sun stirred colors of tangerine and coral into the blue sky. The sight went unnoticed by Tamao who rose early to perform the chores at the Asakura household. In the yard she hung up the fresh laundry. Although they had dryers at the inn, they chose this method according to Anna; she wanted to conserve money for the grand opening of the onsen. Yoh had protested because it would give more work for Tamao.

In actuality, Tamao was glad to have something preoccupy her time. Or rather, she did not want them to notice that she had no business there. She hoped being useful around the place would detract from inquiries into why she hasn't started living her own life. She hadn't continued training. She didn't attend school. She didn't show interest in starting her own family.

Tamao paused upon seeing Yoh's yukata. She allowed herself to slowly finger the stitches on the robe.

Existing under the pretense of a loyal Asakura apprentice--or servant-- enabled Tamao to stay near Yoh. She withstood it despite knowing her happiness only went as far as admiring him from distance; Yoh was on a pedestal above her reach.

It wasn't easy keeping that perspective. Most days she was content, but today those feelings wavered. As best as she tried to suppress her unhappiness, a single tear leaked out and landed upon the robe she clutched. This signaled a downpour soon after. Her body crumpled downward onto the ground as her arms hugged the wet robe to her chest.

Anna watched the sobbing girl from inside the house. She tried not to pity her, for she had a sense of respect for the Tamao. Instead, she felt angry at herself. She was unsure what exactly infuriated her because her feelings were tangled up. Was she angry because she was taking for granted a life that the other girl envied? Was she mad because she had gone soft by caring? Or did Anna even care about those things at all, _others'_ feelings?

She got everything she wanted. She was now married to the Shaman King and her hot spring inn would be open in the next few months. Plus they were on the verge of having a family. So she should have already taken it off….but she didn't know how to peel off her façade anymore.

* * *

The sun was setting when Yoh returned home. The air had gotten chillier than the previous days; it felt like a frostbitten morning in December rather than a mild evening in September. Picked up by strong wind, the red leaves that had littered the walkways formed a frantic whirlwind above the ground. With a sudden shift in the direction of the wind, the leaves scattered across the grounds once more. A familiar voice burst through.

"Yoh-sama!"

He approached the worried stricken apprentice. "What is it Tamao?"

"Anna-san just left!"

Yoh stared at her flushed face. "What do you mean? Where to?"

"She vaguely said she may go to Izumo…..or elsewhere. She will be gone for one week"

"Is that all?"

"Uh…yes…"

"I see." Yoh's expression remained unchanged. He walked past Tamao and stepped into the house. He took off his wooden sandals in a leisurely pace.

"Yoh-sama? Aren't you worried about her strange behavior? Are you going to just leave things like this?"

Yoh paused for a moment. Without looking at the girl, he replied over his shoulder, "I'm pretty sure Anna has her reasons. Plus she'll only be gone one week."

Tamao watched the man she admired saunter away with his hands in his pockets. She had half expected this kind of reaction. Their marriage was not a typical one. They lacked the affectionate conversations that a husband and wife should often exchange. Despite that, Tamao was sure their relationship was quite different behind their bedroom door. No matter how easy going Yoh was, Tamao could never imagine that he would obediently marry Anna without being in love.

Tamao knew it. She had faith. There was substance in Anna and Yoh's relationship; it was just substantially below the surface.

Yoh languidly climbed up the stairs to his bedroom. Each step felt laden with weight; the exhaustion he felt came unexpectedly. Upon entering their bedroom, he automatically pulled out the bed mats. Without changing his clothes, he just laid down on the mat and pulled the covers over his body. He closed his eyes and sighed.

The blanket smelled of Anna's soap.

* * *

_AN:_ _Thanks to those of you who reviewed the story so far, I really appreciate the fact that you guys actually read this and took the time to leave a comment. It's really encouraging. _

_InvisibleJohnny: I tried to keep up on the descriptions and details...I must say it is really hard. I think this chapter fell through the cracks compared to the previous two._

_Revised & Reposted 10/30/05_


	4. Reminisce

Ch 4. Reminiscing

* * *

Manta made his visit the day following Anna's departure. He was about a week earlier than expected and his debut was a grand one.

Tamao was sweeping the grounds in front of the inn's entrance when the still air formed a rapid whirl around her. A massive fan-like sound resonated through the air. She looked for the source of the disturbance to find a helicopter hovering above her. One hand went to shield the debris from her eyes while the other held onto the broom. The leaves she had precariously swept into a neat pile flocked against the wall when the object in question came to land before her,

Peeking out of one eye, Tamao could see a dark figure stepping out of the chopper. He held a small suitcase in one hand; the other, he used to wave the chopper off.

The stranger walked towards her. "It's been awhile, Tamao." His lips formed a smile but she couldn't judge the sincerity of it, not with his eyes shaded behind dark rimmed sunglasses.

"Who?" was all that she managed to ask. He was about her height and had sandy blond hair. Dim lighting would have given his hair the false appearance of brown. His thin frame adorned an ebony suit made of fine linen. She couldn't recall being acquainted with someone like him. As if reading her mind, the man took off his sunglasses, blinding her eyes momentarily with the light that cast off of his polished watch. Two familiar eyes looked at Tamao. Eyes that matched the shade of the owner's hair….eyes that exuded understanding and kindness….. sympathetic eyes that she knew she'd seen before.

An ecstatic "MANTA-KUN!" rocked the floorboards of the inn, rudely waking the Shaman King from his afternoon slumber. Yoh sat up abruptly, looking perplexed. He walked to the entrance where he stopped to rub his eyes. A yawn arose from him, followed by a smile. To his long absent friend, he said, "Yo."

The friend replied in the same warm manner. "Yo."

"You've gotten a lot taller."

"I figured that'd be the first thing you say, Yoh." Manta added between chuckles, "And although you're now the Shaman King, you still manage to look so easygoing." With that, they both laughed, each bringing up one hand to scratch the back of their head. They did this in unison, like two long time friends who've picked up on each other's bad habits.

Tamao went to the kitchen as the two comrades sat cross-legged at the table. They reminisced about old times and exchanged many questions. "I expected this inn to be open and bustling by now. Every young woman that steps into this place would get a proposal from Ryu-san. I'm sure they'll even hear his 'best place' speech……come to think of it, I haven't seen him."

Yoh grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, you know him. He says he's found the right one this time, and so left to chase after her since last week." They both chuckled at the thought. "It's good for him to take a break. After all, I'm sure Anna will make real good use of him once this place opens up." Yoh paused at the thought of Anna. A flicker of seriousness played on his face. "I'm sure Anna will make good use of all of us."

"Amazing isn't she? I mean, she got the laziest guy in the world to become the Shaman King." Manta let his eyes wander over the room. He took in all the details of the place he had considered home. _Might as well_, he thought, _I spent so much time cleaning it._ To Yoh, he sincerely added, "You have a lot of things going for you. Just a few things missing, but you almost have the complete picture. So when are you planning on becoming a father?"

Yoh blushed profusely at the comment. "Well that's….." he trailed off. One hand went to the back of his head, to scratch out of nervousness. "That's a bit soon. I guess I haven't thought of it much," he managed to mumble.

Manta smiled and said, "I see." Sensing his friend's discomfort, he changed the subject. "I brought us some good sake to celebrate our reunion!" From his suitcase he pulled out an opaque white bottle.

Yoh put both of his hands out and waved off the suggestion. "Sorry, but I haven't managed to get used to the taste. I still prefer fruit juice."

His friend laughed. "Yoh, you really haven't changed much, have you?"

"But you sure have become quite the businessman, Manta." They both laughed and repeated the action of scratching their heads together.

* * *

6/10/05--Anyway, this is a little break from the usual just to establish some background...but don't worry, the main plot will resume on the next update! Thanks again reviewers, it's always nice to know that someone is out there reading my stuff.

10/30/05—Reposted after a little clean up.


	5. A Star Falls Across the Sky

Ch 5. A Star Falls Across the Sky

_AN: Gomen means sorry

* * *

_

Manta's visit was a short one; he left the following day. There were many duties for the business man to attend to. In turn, the lack of companionship caused Yoh to grow restless inside. It was true that he was the Shaman King, someone who could fulfill any wish. Thus, his wish to live a relaxing life had come true. That was all he wanted. He didn't care for power or greed, so he chose not to meddle with the political affairs of the world. In fact, few were aware of his existence as the Shaman King. The ones who were aware, mostly the shaman community, respected him and obeyed his requests to live in peace.

But along with age and everything else, he learned to feel loneliness. His main spirit, Amidamaru, had passed on a few months after the wedding. Yoh had known they wouldn't need to fight for awhile. If the occasion arose, Anna would simply summon him, so it was okay. It was okay even if Yoh would miss the samurai.

Cool air caressed Yoh's chest and his loose shirt billowed with the breeze. What a strange thing, weather is! Just a few days ago it had been as chilly as winter. Now he couldn't tell whether it was spring or autumn.

Light footsteps shuffled behind him. He shifted his head to see Tamao approaching him with a tray of tangerines. The awkward teenage girl peered down at him. "Uh…Yoh-sama, I thought you might want a late night snack." Her voice quivered.

Yoh answered with a motion for Tamao to sit on the wooden deck with him.

She obeyed after setting the tray between them. She studied him a little. His eyes were on the shimmering stars above. Seeing his chiseled face and gleaming eyes up close, Tamao's heart fluttered.

"Look, a star just fell across the sky!" Yoh startled her with the remark. It was like she had just been caught staring at his face.

"Do you mean a shooting star?"

"Wow, that's the first time I ever saw one. It's beautiful."

"You should make a wish, Yoh-sama. I've been told shooting stars can grant wishes." However, she didn't dare make a wish of her own.

He slowly turned his handsome face in her direction. "Is that so?" he asked while smiling at her.

Feeling embarrassed by the attention he was giving her, Tamao blushed. Yoh, however, was already back to stargazing. Taking advantage of it, she went back to examining him. Everything about him was wonderful to her, the way he kept his hair longer than most men, the way it glistened under the sun, and now under the stars. Even the trace of his jaw seemed perfect. Then there was also the way he wore his dress shirt unbuttoned, the way it would often flap in the breeze. It revealed a defined chest and toned abs, evident of a body that worked hard under the sun.

Yoh shifted his head to look down at his feet. When he leaned down, pieces of his long bangs strayed over his eyes. At that moment, Tamao wanted to reach over and fix it for him.

And then she did, without thinking.

Stunned, Yoh could only stare back at the apprentice. Their faces were now so close that their noses nearly touched. And out of impulse again, Tamao closed her eyes and brushed her lips against his.

The trance was soon broken when she felt him firmly push her back. Eyes open, Tamao shrieked at her own actions. A look of genuine shock had replaced Yoh's usually calm demeanor.

Immense heat permeated throughout her body. Frantic thoughts raced in her head. _Keep it together! Keep it together! You must think of some explanation!_

But it was too late; Yoh began to say things she never wanted to hear. "Gomen, Tamao. This is entirely my fault. I---never made it clear. Never made it clear that you shouldn't wait for me."

_You mean I shouldn't be in love with you, Yoh-sama. _

First her heart stung. Then as the painfully long moment continued to pass, the poison starting in her heart began to seep out. It flooded her entire body, eventually making her numb enough to stagger backwards. He continued on though, averting his eyes from Tamao. "Gomen. I've never had the intentions of misleading you. Never. Yet, knowing perfectly well how you feel about me, I stayed silent. And I stayed silent much longer than I should have. Tamao, you deserve a happy life of your own. You don't need to cast that aside for the Asakura family; you've already done so much."

Tamao shook her head profusely, tears beading off her eyelashes. "I know, I know….I've known it all along that you can never return those feelings! I've accepted it. This time…I just….I'm sorry."

Yoh didn't know how to respond. He just looked at her sympathically.

A look that Tamao couldn't bear to see anymore.

"Please Yoh-sama, forgive me. Forget that I did such a foolish thing." She abruptly fled, leaving Yoh by himself.

"Tam---" Much too late, she was long gone. He clenched his fist and slammed it down on the deck. "Damn it all! Why does everyone around me…"

"Although you're the Shaman King, why isn't everything as easy going as you intended?" The voice stunned Yoh. His eyes widened when its owner slowly stepped out from the shadows of the trees.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

The world basked in the light of dawn. The sky was clear and the air cold. Today was the sixth day of Anna's retreat and she started it off with wading in the river. She doused her whole head into the azure water and shivered. What she was doing there, she really wasn't sure. All she knew was that she needed to clear her head, and this was one way of helping her stay collected.

Her concentration was rudely broken by _his_ voice. She turned her attention to him while her chest heaved from both her heartbeats and the cold.

"You came all the way here to do that, Anna?"

Anna straightened up her posture and glared at the intruder. Water beaded off of her forehead and into her eyes, but she did not blink. Only silence ensued. He grinned at her with the kind of arrogance that others mistook for charm. He took notice of the damp hair that plastered her sharp face, the swelling of her red lips, and the creamy skin under the drenching, transparent robe.

Anna felt his eyes roaming over her body, but she was too dignified to scramble for cover. Indifferently she said, "I have no business with you, Asakura Hao."

Hao shook his head teasingly, his long hair swaying from side to side. The rays of the waking sun played on the mix of mahogany and plum hues in his strands. "I came all the way here to see you. How icy. You're the kind of flower that survives in the snow."

"Don't waste my time with your poetry."

"Please forgive my insolence. I get a little brash when I'm worried."

"If you mean to say that you're worried about me, then you're also wasting your own time."

His grin transformed into a smirk. "Isn't the water too cold? Especially for someone carrying a child?" Anna's eyes widened. Satisfied with the reaction, he quickly added, "You should take better care of yourself, sister-in-law."

"I see you haven't lost _that_ ability."

"I may have lost all my furyoku abilities, but yes, I do still have _that _ability." Then his air changed and he scratched the back of his head in a comical way. Hao beamed at her. "Well actually, I can't read them as clearly as before. Especially, yours."

Anna walked towards him, droplets forming at the base of her white robe as she stepped out of the water. "Get to the point, Hao." Impatience ignited her dark eyes.

Yoh's duplicate didn't answer immediately. He glanced down at Anna's bare feet; they were tiny and pale.

"What are you scheming this time?"

"Scheming? No. You should trade that accusation for gratitude." Anna waited for him to continue, this time wearing a scowl on her face. "I visited my little brother the other night. I also delivered the good news of your pregnancy. Of course, I added a little bit of flavoring to the story."

He foresaw the consequences of his remarks, but did nothing. With a swift motion, Anna slapped Hao hard across his left cheek. He _let _her slap him because, hell, he sort of missed it in a morbid way.

* * *

_06/12/05--Funny, I was totally waiting for someone to say that this story needed more plot. I know that I've never been a plot driven writer, so I honestly can't make a good plot for this story. So it's all about angst, man! As far as what Anna is thinking….I thought about making her thoughts more accessible to readers, but I think it also compromises a lot. For this story, I think it's more effective to have people guessing what she's thinking, based on her mannerisms, gestures, expressions….you get the idea. I was drawn to SK because of that. For example, you kind of know that Yoh likes Anna, but he's never obvious about it. It's the subtly that keeps fangirls like me wanting more! On the other hand, Tamao is probably the only one I feel comfortable with portraying what she is thinking. For some reason it's okay to really show she's suffering. Poor girl!_

_10/30/05—Revised & reposted._


	6. Abrasive Anger

Ch 6. Abrasive Anger

* * *

Hao's left cheek burned from the assault. The handsome maniac laughed out loud, his pupils dilated.

"What's so funny?"

He circled around her a few times. Finally stopping behind her, he leaned over her shoulder and hummed into her ears, "It stung like the first time. I'm feeling nostalgic." The words did not move her. She reminded herself of Hao insignificances to her and how unworthy he was of her hatred. This allowed her anger to subside and she was able to go back to being indifferent.

Of course, this only encouraged him to instigate further. He wanted to provoke her wrath.

"It's intriguing how nonchalant you can be, even when you leave your husband alone with that cute apprentice. You're a very generous wife, Anna, to let someone like her near Yoh.

"That's none of your business, Hao."

Anna went ignored. "Sometimes I don't think my little brother appreciates you as much as he should. Who knows what they do when you're not around?"

Her lips curved into a smile and she uttered one word. "Weak."

One word was enough. All composure was lost and Hao's face twisted with rage. He fiercely grabbed hold of Anna's shoulders and shook her to make her face him. His tanned, muscular arms overpowered her. "You brazen bitch, I dare you to say it again!"

Both looked each other directly in the eyes. "It's disgustingly pathetic. The one man, who was capable of stealing the spirit of fire and surpassed even death," she paused meticulously, "_is reduced to this_." His eyes burned irately as she continued on. "Trying to stir up domestic squabbles? How small of you. You really have too much time on your hands, now that you can't plot to take over the world."

He pushed her and both of their bodies tumbled to the ground. Anna's back landed on the soft mud of the river bank. He was on top of her and his face loomed over hers, close enough for her to feel the warmth of his breath. His sleek hair tickled her collarbone unpleasantly. "Do you think I'll let all of you live happily?" His left hand went to touch her hair, entangling his fingers in her disarrayed locks. "Not Yoh. And _especially_ not you," he gritted as he forcefully wiped the mud off of her cheek with his free hand. The crisp black tee-shirt he wore was now completely satiated by the dampness of her robe. It was a mingling of pleasures, feeling the refreshing cool draft wash over him while heat radiated beneath from Anna. Coldness trickled between his toes as their feet dangled in the river.

A hand went to cup her chin, tilting her face even closer to his. Instead of getting upset, she retained the look of defiance; there was even a hint of a smirk. "You're not so tough without your beads, Anna." Still she wouldn't respond, making the smirk on her face more apparent.

Amazement filled his mind; although he had her pinned down helplessly, she didn't show a hint of submission. _Or_ desperate resistance. It was as if she knew patronizing him was done best by being aloof.

Hao decided to test her further.

He freed his fingers from her hair to move them up and down her thigh, hiking up the robe that had clung to her legs. She scoffed instead of squirming. He was very amused at how she seemed to have the upper hand. Still he continued testing her, his lips nibbling on her neck. "I dare you to, Hao," she whispered into his ears. Indeed she was brazen, but he had audacity as well. As lust surged through his veins, his hands groped the sides of her breasts and he kissed her savagely.

What he didn't expect, but should have known better, was her biting back. Viciously. Till his lips felt raw.

An acrid taste of blood filled his mouth as Hao abruptly pulled back. Despite the pain, he laughed. This was so very Anna.

The itako was soon back on her feet and towering over the replica of her husband. "Next time you're dead." Hao watched with fascination as she leaned down to pick up her things, water dripping from her bangs, hair in messy tangles around her waist.

"I'm sure you'd miss me."

"Keep dreaming you fool." He stared at her back until it disappeared off into the distance.

* * *

Tamao stumbled into the next few days dazed. She avoided Yoh most of the time. Chores were managed out of his sight. It was both a relief and a disappointment that he left the matter alone. Like her, he also carried his days in solitude. His mood significantly changed since that night. Diligence replaced his usual lax attitude. He woke up early each morning and stuck to his regiments. Push ups were followed by sit ups and long laps around the town.

A dismal atmosphere filled their home. Today she spent the majority of her time sitting in the bedroom staring at the blank walls.

A sudden sound of plank-plank jutted through the air. It seemed to be coming from outside the bedroom window. Curious, Tamao went to investigate and found Yoh below, splitting wood with an axe.

At first he swung it with rhythmic precision, splicing the logs evenly. Eventually the pace accelerated to movements without measure. They nothing more than random swings supplied by the strength of his upper torso. Pieces of wood sprayed out in all directions as Yoh prolonged the erratic swinging, hacking at logs that were already reduced to chips. Sweat grazed his temples and his breaths grew shallow. He hashed away until exhaustion completely devoured his body. One last swing and the axe was wedged into the cutting base; his fingers still gripped the handle tightly as his chest inflated and deflated with the air he gasped.

In a raspy voice he called out to her above. "Tamao, I spoke with Jii-chan. He's asked you to stay with them for a few weeks to help out with the new students." His words were straight to the point. It contained dryness that he never possessed before.

"Hai, Yoh-sama."

* * *

Darkness spilled like ink, blotting out the sky. It was a starless night, and lit less, because even the moon was shrouded by ominous clouds. A downpour commenced as soon as Anna stepped under the roof of their home. It plinked-planked on the wooden walkway and beat against the windows. Inside, not a single light was on. Was everyone asleep? No, she could feel Yoh's aura. It surrounded the house and seeped through every corner and crevice. Tamao's aura was absent.

On her way here, Anna felt assured that whatever lies Hao fabricated, Yoh would know better. But why did a foreboding feeling well up inside of her?

Intuition led her to their bedroom where the doors slid open easily. Her eyes had grown accustomed to the dark, but the pitch blackness of the chamber rendered her blind momentarily. She squinted to get a better look when something shifted in the corner. Her sight eventually adapted again, and when it did, Anna caught sight of her husband's motionless figure. He was seated upright in a chair with his view directly on her.

They stared.

Several minutes passed before Yoh broke the silence. "I called the main house. They said you never showed up. So where did you go?"

"Why does it matter Yoh?" It wasn't the answer she wanted to give, but habit took over. Stubborn pride refused to let her thaw.

"Did you forget that I'm your husband?" Yoh spoke slowly in a low tone. It was a dangerous kind of manner, in which emotions were built up from beneath a calm exterior, ready to explode at any minute. This she knew.

"And did you forget that I am your wife?"

"Can you blame me if I did? When my own wife won't let me touch her anymore….. What did you expect Anna?" His voice was still cold. Still emotionless, yet his jaw was starting to clench.

She said softly, "This is absurd, Yoh. What ideas did that bastard plant in your head?" Anna had a vague idea.

Slowly he rose from his seat and closed the distance between him and Anna. Just then the moon must have emerged from the clouds, because silver light streamed into the room. He loomed over Anna as he was much taller. Despite the circumstance, Yoh found time to admire her dark lashes as they fluttered with each blink. "It sort of makes sense now. You're pregnant." Anna wasn't sure if he was addressing her or making his own revelations out loud. "Why didn't you tell me? Because it is his?" The accusation came in the form of a whisper.

So it never occurred to Yoh that it could be his. The idiocy of it all got to her and she was dumbfounded.

"Have I ever once complained about you and Tamao?"

He didn't understand the connection but viewed it as an admission of guilt on Anna's part. It aggravated Yoh. He was shouting now. "Don't you use that! You know very well that there is nothing between us. She has been loyal to the family, it's only natural to treat her like family. No, she _is_ family."

It wasn't the meaning she intended, yet by now she was also furious. "So you play stupid and ignore the fact that the girl is in love with you? You allow the poor girl to drown in those hopeless wishes?"

"I didn't do anything to encourage that. What do you want me to do? Kick her out into the cold? Would you be happy then?"

She could only muster a soft "no." The issue was trust. She trusted his sense of fidelity and thought he also had faith in her. Anna never once suspected anything between him and Tamao.

Rage poured out from her husband. It was even contorting his face. "So how often did you guys…? Once a week? Twice a week? Was it during my morning training?"

She didn't recognize him anymore. "So you think your wife is a whore? On top of that, you are acting like an idiot."

"And how did you want me to act? What do you want me to do? Laugh? Cry?" He was met by silence. "Do you like to take advantage of this foolish husband of yours? Tell me! What did you want me to think?"

"You don't need to think, 'cause you're truly stupid. I'm not going to stand here and argue with a stupid man anymore." She turned around and tried to walk away. In a sweeping motion, Yoh clutched her wrists and rammed her back against the wall. She tried to pry away with her free hand, but he held on too tightly, burning her flesh with the intensity. They glared at each other for an eternity.

"Let go of my wrist, Yoh," she snarled.

Yoh simply said, "No." He prepared himself for a slap from her, but to his dismay, her glare transformed into a look of despair. Her lips started to quiver as her body shook uncontrollably. Tears spilled down the sides of her face and her façade began to crumble before his eyes. The unwavering Anna, whom in his memories always made him cry and always pushed him forward, was falling to pieces in front of him. He released her from his grip out of shock. She collapsed onto her knees and continued bawling before him, her fingernails white as they dug into the carpet. "Anna, I'm sorry---I didn't mean to hurt you------" She slapped the hand that he offered away and stood back up. She only staggered away a few feet, when all of a sudden, her eyes closed and her legs gave out. In an instant Yoh dived and caught his wife in his arms.

* * *

_June 16, 2005---Bah! Why did I have to name this "The Passage of Seasons?" Now I have to put all four seasons in there! And we've only made it to fall so far. I have some ideas already, the problem is I'm just lazy and school starts in 4 days!_

_I love Anna and Hao moments, so much easier to write than with Yoh. Sorry if it was ooc. Oh, and did anyone get confused about why Hao was so pissed off when Anna said, "weak"? He liked to say that to other people so I figured we'll just turn the tables on him…something like that. Constructive feedback, please?_

_10/30/05 Revised & reposted_.


	7. Dialogue

Ch 7. Dialogue

* * *

Yoh eyed the umbrella as he got to the door. Then, looking down at Anna who was unconscious in his arms, he thought, _never mind that_. It would be too hard to carry both. With the first step outside, he saw that at least the pounding rain had slowed down to a drizzle. Times like this made him think of Faust. He smiled, recalling the doctor's enthusiasm to help, and wished he were here. But Yoh was alone now, so who else would help him better than himself? Lift one foot in front of the other. As long as his feet carried him, they would get there. That's all that mattered at the moment.

Yoh walked against the downward current of rain. Sounds of rainwater running down the gutters of the nearby homes soothed him. Halos formed around the bulbs of all the light posts lining the street. One light post flickered on and off. It had switched on, when he passed beneath it, illuminating Anna's face. A flush of pink had spread on her cheeks and her breaths got deep. Raindrops collected in her hairline and brimmed over, spilling off the sides of her face. Her sopping hair hung low, skimming against his knees as he walked. He hugged her closer to him, trying to shield her from the moisture and the cold.

Everything felt surreal. Only drops of rain served as a reminder that he wasn't dreaming. His brash attitude had been real. Sense and reasoning had been obstructed by--

What was it?

Jealousy?

There was also anger. Resentment even. All these bitter feelings had spewed from his month. He'd never made that mistake before, but it looked this first time had already done so much damage. He played right into Hao's hands, but exactly how did he trigger all of this?

"_Although you're the Shaman King, why isn't everything as easy going as you intended?" The voice stunned Yoh. His eyes widened when its owner slowly stepped out from the shadows of the trees. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Visiting my brother----and his young wife." Hao emphasized wife and grinned enthusiastically. "I could ask how you two are doing, but then I already know the answer."_

_Yoh looked at his mirror image skeptically. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_You haven't figured it out yet? Really Yoh, you can be so dull sometimes." His younger brother answered with a sharp look in his eye. "Maybe ignorance is bliss."_

"_I'm sorry I'm not as cunning as you," Yoh replied._

"_Hmmph. It's no wonder Anna is bored with you. But thanks to that, I get to play husband. I've become quite good at that game."_

"_If you're trying to provoke me, Hao, it's not working."_

"_There's a lovely birthmark below her left breast." _

_Yoh gave him a frosty glare. "Leave her out of this."_

_"There's fierceness in the way that she kisses. Yet everything else is soft. Her lips, the back of her neck, even her throat."_

_This made Yoh freeze. He couldn't remember the last time they made love._

"_Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"_

_This caught Yoh's full attention. A lump formed in his throat. _

_What?_

_He wanted to ask it, but it would not come out._

"_No wait, the real question to ask is: Do I congratulate you? Or should you congratulate me?" The smug expression on Hao's face--- Yoh felt suffocated by it. _

_The air that had felt cool and crisp earlier was now heavy and humid. It was making him feel feverish too. He looked up. The brightness of the stars was fading. _

_Were they the same celestial bodies as before? _

_He stood there for a long time. Everything blurred. He couldn't remember if any more words were exchanged between Hao and himself. He couldn't recall when Hao left him alone. All he remembered was standing under a sky that threatened to fall down at any minute._

Pristine glass windows gleamed from the enormous building before Yoh. He smiled at his unconscious wife's face. His fingers tenderly wiped away the drops of rain from her face. "We finally reached the hospital, Anna."

* * *

The petite woman with dark hair flipped through the pages on her clipboard. "Yumi-chan, where is the person who brought in Asakura Anna?"

The young intern looked up nervously; this was her first day acting as nurse. "Asakura Anna….Asakura…..oh yes, her husband is that man sitting at the end of the corridor. His name is……." She trailed off.

"Never mind that, I see it on the first page here. Thanks." The doctor adjusted her glasses and walked towards her patient's husband. He was seated on the bench and faced her with his profile. He was fixated on something. She followed his gaze, which lead to the far window. The sun was rising, painting citrus colors across the horizon.

"Asakura Yoh?" Despite the dark circles beneath his eyes, she was surprised to see such a handsome face when his head turned her way. Stubbles dotted his chiseled jaw and chin; he managed to wear them gracefully.

"Good morning Asano-sensei. Thanks for seeing us," Yoh said in the most cheerful voice he could muster, after reading her name off the tag on her clean white uniform. The middle-aged doctor nodded her head in acknowledgement. A look of concern suddenly crossed his face. "Is she okay?"

"For the time being she is fine. But there are some things you need to be aware of." She continued on after making sure he was listening carefully. "As you should know, she is less than three months pregnant….." The young man's expression changed back to being unreadable. "The fetus is healthy. Howeverthere is a lot of strain on her body. I would imagine a lot of strain on her mind as well. To put it simply, if that keeps up, she'll go into early labor. It's very possible for the child to be born at 7 or 8 months. That doesn't necessarily pose grave danger, but it would complicate things. It's a risk to her health and her child's. Do your best to help her avoid stress."

His long bangs covered his eye when he looked down at his feet, but she didn't permit the silence to linger any longer, she filled it in for him. "Asakura-san, it's okay to visit her now. She's awake in room 407."

"Thank you, Asano-sensei."

"Take good care of her." Yoh nodded.

The young nurse had just finished securing the ends of Anna's braid with a red hair band when Yoh stepped into the room. She smiled warmly at Yoh, but his wife remained seated on her bed, facing the window. "I'll be leaving then. Take care of yourself, Anna-san."

"Thank you, Yumi," his wife replied meekly. Yoh smiled at Yumi as she left them alone.

Whiteness surrounded them, the four walls, the bed linen, the blinds and even Anna's hospital gown. In the midst of the pale room, the redness of Anna's hair band stood out. It was the first time he'd seen her hair in a braid. It accentuated the graceful back of her neck.

She makes a beautiful mother, he realized. And she was right there in front of him, within reach. He did nothing. He could only speak.

"The sunrise was beautiful this morning." The burst of saffron hues were gone from the sky now that the sun had peaked higher. Rays in muted yellow streamed through the venetian blinds, casting lines in the room. Anna simply glowed in it. "It makes you forget that it rained last night." Still no answer from Anna. She just listened quietly to his words, taking it all in. "It's okay if you have nothing you want to say to me right now."

Yoh sat on the window ledge and looked out. Down below, a nurse was helping a small boy fly a kite. "I did a lot of thinking while you were asleep. Asking myself things like what kind of person am I. Just who was I last night? A man in love? A man in fear of losing something precious? Then I also thought about how we've been in the last few days and months. How did we get like this? Living as husband and wife, yet living like strangers."

The boy flying the kite tripped and fell down. Concerned, the nurse rushed over to him. Instead of being greeted by tears, she was met by the boy's smile. Both the nurse and the boy laughed. "I can't begin to put my heart into words. But you feel them, don't you? Eventually I'll learn to express them, one fragment at a time. We both will." Yoh walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry for letting my fears override my faith in us. Especially when you've always held on to yours."

"So you no longer wonder whose child I'm carrying?" When she finally spoke, her tone was challenging.

"No. I realized it wasn't something that I even needed to ask you."

"Baka, you're so slow. You're lucky you're already the Shaman King." Yoh looked at Anna with puzzlement. "Because I would have added another 20 laps, 50 push ups and 50 pull ups to your training." Yoh grinned from ear to ear. It looked like he was already forgiven. "But with that moronic grin on your face, I think I'll do it anyway." (He shuddered at the thought) She continued, saying it so softly he almost didn't hear it. "Yoh, I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Of failing as a mother." She lifted up her hands to examine them in the air, the same hands that only knew harsh methods, not a mother's tenderness. "What role model did I have?" Anna couldn't express her feelings beyond that. Couldn't express the conflicting feelings she had about dropping her guard. For her, it would always be there.

"Is that what you've been worried about the whole time? Is that why you've been so quiet?"

"Don't be so surprised. Don't you know pregnant women also get mood swings?"

He gave a boyish laugh. "Gomen! Gomen! This is my first time meeting one. But things will work out. You'll be a fine mother...a little strict maybe…." Yoh received a piercing look in return.

"Well now I'm more worried about you."

"Me?"

"Having such a lazy father, he may take after you." Anna said this matter-of-factly.

"Wait a minute…._he_?"

"I've already decided that it would be a boy." Yoh's jaw dropped.

"How do you decide something like that?"

Anna frowned at her gawking husband. "Woman's intuition," she declared simply.

Yoh scratched the back of his head uneasily. "I see." He stopped there because he could never beat her at talking.

And although everything went back to normal, an unpleasant feeling seemed to nip at him.

Hao.

True, Yoh had been very naïve, allowing Hao to take advantage of their vulnerabilities, even forgetting Hao's ability to read their minds. But there was something more. As uncharacteristic as it was for Yoh to believe such blatant lies and actually lose control, it also seemed odd that Hao would stoop to such a level. As if he was desperate. And desperate was not a word he liked to describe his brother with.

So why?

* * *

He managed to lose his pursuers by hiding in the cave behind the waterfall. When it seemed relatively safe, he collapsed against the stone wall, gasping. The large gash on his arm stung and blood trickled down to his forearm. He was losing blood badly and needed to bandage the wound. Without thinking, he tore off a piece of cloth from his cloak with his mouth.

_Wait. _

He stopped at the sight of his now tattered cloak, his pride more wounded than his body. _Rags!_ He violently jerked the cloak off of himself with his injured arm, ignoring the ripping pain that shot through his raw flesh as he did so.

He was laughing madly now and no longer cared whether it echoed through the night.

She may have been right; he was reduced to_ this_ now.

* * *

_June 22, 2005. Reads the previous chapter reviews and blushes I tried to redeem Yoh's character…but now I'm afraid I put in more fluff than I intended. Well, some of you might not call it fluff. And as my English teacher used to say, SEE ANY FORESHADOWING! Stay tuned for the next chapter. I promise that it'll be the climax! _

_Anyway thanks for reviewing and if you haven't yet…nudge nudge…..poke poke………_

_10/30/05 Revised & reposted_


	8. Blood in the Snow

Ch 8. Blood in the Snow

* * *

It was when February was nearly over that Anna announced she wanted to see the snow. They both went to Izumo where it wasn't such a strange occurrence to have snow on the advent of spring

They lodged at the Asakura's main house; Yoh's grandparents were traveling out of town, taking Tamao with them. All the students who studied there (they were still few) took that opportunity to visit their families. The servants were dismissed as well (all the lingering spirits were nearly gone), leaving the couple to prepare their own meals.

Decadent smells greeted Yoh's olfaction in the morning, evoking him from his bed. He followed the waltzing aroma to the kitchen. There, his wife was at the oven, taking out, what looked like cake. Knives, forks, measuring cups, milk jugs, and various cooking utensils were strewn across the table. Fully aware of the inquisitive expression on Yoh's face, she volunteered, "I wanted to try a Western meal for once."

Noting that it was more dessert than meal, Yoh nodded. The five months since learning about Anna's pregnancy was spent anchoring around her numerous cravings. At least this time she wasn't forcing him to meet her demands; Anna had taken the initiative to satisfy those needs herself.

"Need any help?"

"It's okay, just relax." It was a rare arrangement of words to come from Anna's mouth. Being too preoccupied with the stove, she didn't even bother to look up. Yoh decided to take his seat near her, noticing how his wife seemed to be in a good mood today. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up. Those dark irises asked him what he was still doing there.

"The food smells good, just wanted to enjoy it a bit longer," Yoh said sheepishly. He indulged in the sight of the white cotton apron on his wife's petite frame while she gracefully blended the dark chocolate in the saucepan. Bits of chopped hazelnut were sprinkled in with her fingers.

"Do as you'd like then." But there was a trace of skepticism on her face.

As it so happens, strands of long bangs fell loose from her neat bun and covered one of her eyes. The itako paused, unsure of what to do since her fingers were dipped in sugar and flour. Help came from Yoh, who brushed the locks aside. Both eyes met into a longing gaze. He smiled at her.

Many days passed like this for the couple, seeming like they tumbled into love for the first time each day.

* * *

Snowflakes flurried from the sky, landing on the tips of Anna's lashes. Night had descended, but it was no sapphire sky. Pink colors refracted from the snow and seeped through the expanse of atmosphere. The world seemed stuck between night and day, sans the golden light of the rising and sinking sun. Anna absorbed all she could of the scene without fearing the bite of the cold.

Anna was soon jarred from her reverie by the clamoring of heavy doors swinging open. She whirled around to identify the cause of the disturbance. Her eyes traveled the vast courtyard and settled on the familiar figure stumbling into the grounds of the estate. He dragged his body towards her. Somehow he did so with grace, with confidence, with dignity. About ten feet from her, he slowly forced himself to stand up straight.

"You're a stunning sight as always, Anna. This snow scene meshes with you very well."

Anna was devoid of the usual sharp retort. Her eyes glazed over the trail of blood that followed the former fire shaman.

His balance faltered and Anna rushed to catch him. For what reason, she did not know. This person, after all, was the man who amused himself with testing her marriage with Yoh, spreading lies to see if they would crack. But of course, such ill attempts! Her bond with Yoh was too solid to break.

It was natural, she reasoned; she did not loathe him because she did not care for him.

But Hao was smiling up at her now, and she couldn't help but admire the handsome face. It was clever where as Yoh's was honest. "Sorry, looks like I've soiled your clothes."

Anna pried her eyes from his to look down at her lap. His blood had soaked through her ebony cloak and stained the ivory robe beneath. It turned to a deep shade of crimson. Then she noticed how both her hands were still holding onto his elbows. Upon realizing this, she quickly relinquished them. "What kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time, Hao?" she inquired.

He responded in the same sheepish manner his younger sibling would. "Not sure, but plenty."

"How did you know Yoh and I were here?" Self-reprimand followed soon after; he was Hao after all, so he always knew these kinds of things. As twins, he shared a connection with Yoh as well.

Reading Anna's expression, Hao let the query go unanswered. He remained as sharp as possible, despite the haziness setting in. His boldness even allowed him to rest against her knees. Instinct told her to protest, but pity fell on his haggard body. "Don't worry; I know you only love Yoh," he assured her with a trace of smugness.

And icily she retorted, "It should be etched in your mind. Don't flatter yourself by thinking that you would ever cause me to worry."

"I guess it was the wrong choice of words. Being deprived of blood kind of does that to you."

Their moment was cut short when numerous voices reverberated in the air. "Hao, you bastard! We found you now!"

It was Anna who spoke back. "Leave, you're dirtying the snow with your foot tracks."

An angry group of shamans appeared, glaring at the itako. There had to be at least thirty of them. They earned a more intensive glare back, thus, the bravest one decided to challenge her. "Who the hell are you?"

"You step onto my property, and you dare ask me who the hell I am?"

A meek-looking shaman stammered, "You're not The Itako, Asakura Anna, are you? Wife of the Shaman King?"

"She is, so I wouldn't make her mad if I were you guys," rang Yoh's voice.

"Yoh," Anna whispered.

A brute looking man stepped forward and spoke on behalf of the large group. The words came out more well-mannered than expected. "Asakura-san, pardon us for the disturbance. We have only come to capture Hao. We'll be glad to leave your residence immediately after."

Yoh was now standing beside Anna. "Why do you still hunt him when his powers have been erased? He can cause you no harm."

"The fact that he can no harm us is the perfect opportunity for us to come after him. We may appreciate you for defeating that demon, but that doesn't excuse you from protecting him. He's brought too much death and pain for our families and friends to be forgiven. Now that we are able to deliver divine retribution, we will take any measures to see to it."

Brows furrowed, Yoh spoke back in a dangerous tone. "I can't allow you to do that. I'm sorry about the loss, but the deceased won't benefit from revenge."

"Then at least we, the living will benefit. Step aside Asakura-san. We don't want to fight you, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to fight us because of him."

"You're right, I don't want to fight. But I will be forced to if you still insist on taking revenge." Worry plagued Anna's face at hearing where the confrontation was leading towards. Yoh didn't have a spirit to merge with…but if she was to summon Amidamaru…

And just then she doubled over in pain. Strong contractions coursed throughout her lower body.

"Anna!"

The others were relentless, taking advantage of Yoh's distraction. "We're coming at you then!" They charged forcing Yoh to leave his wife's side as an effort to steer the fighting away from her and Hao. Yoh advanced towards the large distance before them. His quick hands broke off a thick branch, using that as a medium while he merged with the nearby spirit who came to his aid. The shrieks that Anna was unable to hold back distracted him momentarily, and he was knocked against the wall by an enemy's oversoul. Broken icicles landed all around him.

Next to Anna, Hao had become unconscious.

The sharp thrusts of pain were intolerable, making her efforts to suppress her agony unfruitful. Amidst the torment, her brain scrambled to think of what to do. Having only a weak spirit and lacking the proper weapon, Yoh had no chance. Seeing him pummeled was too unbearable. Doctor Asano's warnings rang in her ears, but there was only one course of action to take. It wasn't even a choice anymore.

Half walking, half crawling, Anna made her way towards the manor, with the weight of her belly becoming all the more apparent. Wetness oozed from her. Her sweat? No, it was mostly red. Was it from Hao's wounds or was it her own? She shook off the snow that had fallen into her eyes, in her hair and on her face. It didn't matter if she was bleeding too; the important thing was to get a hold of the 1080 beads and the _futso no mitama no tsurugi. _How lucky she was to have listened to her intuition by bringing those two crucial things from Funburi. Yoh questioned why it was necessary to bring them along, as did she, but she always listened to her gut feelings. Those gut feelings proved right once again.

Now, to get her body to listen to her…

_Goddamit move. It's just a little distance. Just move! Move!

* * *

_

"Yohhhhhhhhhhh!" The desperate scream made the Shaman King's blood run cold upon hearing it. Yoh turned in the scream's directing while wiping away the blood near his mouth. To add to his already heightened alarm, Anna was crawling his way.

"Don't overexert yourself!" That came out as a desperate plea rather than a command. Doctor Asano had said there would be risks with too much strain on her body...and giving birth at seven months could pose unnecessary complications after labor.

"Catch," she yelled, and threw something a few yards from his feet. His eyes widened in terror as his fears were confirmed.

"Anna, DON'T!"

But she was already clutching the prayer bead, despite the strain on her face. She would do it despite the blood that overflowed from beneath her robe, seeping into the white snow. "I fondle it once, for the seed of father. I fondle it twice, for the seed of mother. I fondle it thrice for the hometown. Mirror, descend upon my body. If this voice is heard in the other world, stand up. If the sound of these beads is heard, come out now, spirit of Amidamaru!"

Things had gotten this far; Yoh had to go with it, so he picked up his weapon and ran towards the itako.

Bursts of power collided with the air. The silver haired samurai made his first appearance since his long absence. "Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru only needed to take one look around to immediately understand the situation.

Master and spirit nodded in agreement and morphed into their large form.

Anna's screams had begun again, making Yoh resolve to finish things in three minutes. It was easy now. They swung left. They swung right. The grounds shook and the cracking of icicles crashing could be heard. Two and a half minutes later, bodies flung in all directions, with oversouls broken.

"ANYONE STILL WANTING TO DELIVER DIVINE RETRIBUTION?" boomed Yoh's voice, echoing through the snowy night. "IF NOT, LEAVE NOW!" It rattled against the tree branches, shaking off the snow

None took the challenge; the least wounded drove out, while some dragged their bodies and others carried their comrades out of the courtyard. Yoh was furious, especially at the fact that their foolishness nearly caused him to kill all of them. And the danger those fools put his wife and child in! They should have been grateful his logic returned, saving them from slaughter.

But it didn't matter when he thought of her. Running now towards her now, he cried for his wife's name. "Anna!"

Sweat rolled down her pale and strained face. "Yoh…contractions…." He looked at his brother who was a few yards away.

Hao seemed to have already regained consciousness and scolded him. "Otouto, what are you fretting around for? Hurry up and take her inside." He said it rather bleakly as his strength was completely exhausted.

Without wasting any more time, Yoh carried his wife into the house, fighting his blurring vision and ignoring the sweat that stung his eyes. Anna winced in his arms, her contractions getting stronger. After setting Anna down, he called his grandmother. The hospital was too far away, so sending for an ambulance would take too much time. Miraculously she answered the phone right away.

Heeding her advice and depending solely on himself, he was able to aid Anna in delivering their newborn son. Everything happened so fast in that short period of time. He couldn't remember going through the motions. All he could do was revel in the fact that his wife and son's health appeared to be fine, easing most of Yoh's fears.

He called out for Amidamaru. "Please look after her for a few minutes. I have to go check on Hao."

"Yes, you can count on me, Yoh-dono."

Yoh sprinted outside to where his brother laid, with a mass of his hair spread out on the red stained ground. Yoh leaned over his body and was awed by how his brother's face still held authority, despite the wounds, bruises, and blood.

"It was a boy wasn't it?" The younger brother could only nod. "I knew it. I'm sure….." Yoh peered at him with sorrow in his eyes, waiting for Hao to complete his sentence. Somehow Hao managed to smirk back wisely, with the trademark mischief in his eyes. "I couldn't read her mind at that time—ha ha—well actually I was never able to really---but at that time I was pretty sure she'd miss me…" Then he closed his eyes, naturally, as if he expected to wake up once he was decided that he was done resting.

No more words came from his lips. It was the last time Yoh would ever hear his voice.

* * *

_June 26, 2005----Sorry for the late update, I've been working on my new fic. Please take a glance at it…or…eh…read it….then review it... LOL, I'm one greedy writer! Anyway, it's titled Tale of the Philandering Prince Hao. It's obviously a HaoxAnna story, with romance, angst and a bit of humor. Writing that was not as excruciating as writing this….._

_Wasn't sure if Yoh still had Harusame at the end of the manga. I used "dagger" because I remember him being given that ancient thing (from Yohmei). Forgive me if that was a blooper. Let me if you remember what it was!_

_June 27, 2005----made some small changes, added some details. And thanks for reminding me what the name of the new medium was! Chapter 9 will be the conclusion, titled Spring Magnolia/Summer Wedding._

_10/30/05—Cleaned it up a little. _


	9. Spring Magnolia, Summer Wedding

Ch 9. Spring Magnolia, Summer Wedding

* * *

The passage of time had brought an end to the cherry blossoms, leaving only the remnants of pale pink petals to carpet the ground. Plum blossoms lingered, decorating the side of the mountain with its darker shade of rose. Anna chose their sakura-viewing spot beneath the largest arbor. With each breeze, petals showered down, landing on her neatly plaited hair, which divided into two braids. She wore them with a touch of child-like innocence. In contrast, vast experience and knowledge pooled in her dark eyes. She was Asakura Anna, a great itako, wife of the Shaman King, and now a first time mother.

The Shaman King inhaled the air with gusto; it left a tang in his mouth. The smell of plum blossoms faded beneath the ripe scent of distant magnolias. There was something about that fragrance that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It didn't have a signature aroma; it seemed to always be imitating something else. Sometimes it emulated the fullness of a rose or the juiciness of a ripened peach, but it never had its own distinct smell that Yoh could recall.

He looked down at his wife who was also doing her best to absorb the entire surroundings. Her usually calm eyes were now spanning the landscape vigorously, processing all the sensations that flooded their minds.

Their son, Hana, was cradled in the sea of Anna's teal blue kimono, surrounded by the small saffron prints. He slept peacefully, dreaming whatever babies dreamt about. A petal fell, softly landing on his plump cheek. Anna noticed this and lightly brushed it off. The small disturbance stirred their son, and he opened his eyes, giving out a gentle yawn in the process. He briefly met his mother's gaze, and as if satisfied by that, he closed his eyelids once again and returned to his slumber.

His father smiled. "It's another nice day, Anna."

"Hmmm."

"I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life doing this."

"But we have an onsen to run."

"There's always time to do this too."

"I suppose." Hana shifted in her arms. "Instead of chasing after shaman dreams, Hana will be running a business. It's going to be a normal life, isn't it?"

"I wonder." Yoh lay on his back next to Anna, pillowing the back of his head with his folded arms. The massive plum tree hovered over them; sunlight peered through the empty spaces between the leaves, creating an incandescent dance as it shimmered. He added in his afterthought, "However he lives his life, I can only hope that he does it happily."

* * *

"I'll probably die a virgin at this rate!" wailed the drunken Ainu. "I can't find a girlfriend!"

"Onii-chan, you're gonna wake up with a COLOSSAL headache!" Pirika tried to pry her brother's fingers from the wine bottle, but he clutched it too tightly.

"Hey, let him be. He'll have to learn his lesson the hard way," Ren asserted matter-of-factly to his new bride.

Pirika let out an exasperated sigh. "Onii-chan, you're such an idiot," she muttered underneath her breath. "Ren, shouldn't we do something?"

"What do you want me to do? Jab him with my glaive?"

She let out another exasperated sigh, this time directed at her groom. "WITHOUT resorting to violence, AN--NAT—TA."

Blushing fervidly, Ren looked around to make sure no one noticed. He loathed her use of the word, "anata." Ren wouldn't have minded it if she used it for private affection. On the contrary, she armed it threateningly, warning of the possible assault to his carefully guarded pride.

"I should have known better. Marrying you means I'll be marrying your brother too."

"What did you say?"

"What? I'm not saying you're dumb or anything. But marrying you means I have to also deal with your idiotic brother."

Pirika's patience was hanging by the string. "Oh? Is that how it is? Well, it's not too late to get this marriage annulled!"

The Tao temper flared. "Baka! Maybe I will!"

"Then do it!"

"I said MAYBE!"

Ren's attention to Pirika abruptly waned. There was something else more menacing on the rise.

"Jun-chan, you look beautiful. That outfit does fit nicely." Ryu was gawking at the long slit that ran down Jun's snug dress, exposing an alluring thigh and long legs. Ren fumed. It was one idiot after another. He could have mistaken this for an idiot parade rather than a wedding reception.

The perpetrator had gotten on his knees before his sister. "Jun-chan, I like your style. Would you join me in seeking our best pl-------" Before Ryu could finish, numerous chopsticks and forks plunged at him, forming his outline on the wall behind him.

"Kisama! Who said you could get so familiar with my sister?"

Jun flailed her arms desperately, attempting to subside her brother's anger. Things could get ugly.

Now Horo Horo was awake from his stupor. "I said the same thing to you, Ren, but did you listen?"

The mad flush spread on Ren's cheek. "Of course Pirika and I have to get familiar, we just got married today, didn't we?"

Horo Horo abruptly stood up and shook his fists at his former teammate turned brother-in-law. "That's not what I meant. I warned you to stay away from my sister from the beginning, but look at how things turned out!" He took another chug of the alcohol.

"Che! Why are you still complaining? You should be thankful your sister married into a rich family. As if you'd be able to take care of her."

Horo Horo spouted something unintelligible before swaggering to the floor. Pirika gave up and just left him there.

Ren hadn't forgotten about his sister. "Nee-san, you're dressed too provocatively. You'll only attract insects like him!"

"Ren, aren't you taking things a bit too far? What you said to Ryu was rude," admonished his sister.

"Yeah! You did go too far, calling me an insect and all." Tears welled up in Ryu's emotional eyes.

"Quit chirping, you! You're too noisy."

In Anna's arms, Hana cried from all the commotion. A sympathetic Tamao offered to take him home. "Tamao, didn't you want to stay here a little longer?"

"It's okay, _Anna-san_ should stay at the reception longer. Besides," Tamao tilted her head towards Yoh, "I'm sure he'll need your help in getting home." Anna glanced at her husband, who was half falling out of his chair and still grinning under droopy eyelids. She rolled her eyes; he barely sipped a few drops from his wine glass.

"Are you sure Tamao?"

"Yes, Anna-san. It's okay; I'm kind of tired anyway."

"Thank you then." Anna handed Hana over to Tamao.

"Everyone, I'm going back to the onsen now. I will see you guys again sometime." And as an added thought, "Pirika-san, Ren-san, congratulations."

Ren just nodded. Pirika smiled warmly at the apprentice. "Thank you Tamao, for attending our wedding."

Jun gave her the same smile. "See you later, Tamao."

"Tamao, I'll walk with you," proposed Manta.

"But----"

"It's late; you shouldn't go off on your own." Tamao smiled, accepting Manta's offer.

Manta stood up. "Everyone, we are leaving now." Ren, Pirika, Jun, and Anna waved good-bye. The others were too drunk to bid them farewell.

Ren's attention turned to Chocolove who was now trying to balance various cups and plates upon a single chop stick off of his large nose.

"YOU IDIOT! WHO DO YOU THINK HAS TO PAY FOR THEM IF THEY BREAK?"

* * *

"I'm glad they didn't take the offer to hold the wedding reception at the onsen. That restaurant was a mess. But then again, it would have been better if they got married in China, because I wouldn't have gone, therefore saving myself from this headache."

"They had lots of good memories in Funbari. That's why they chose to be here. Besides, you were happy to see everyone together again."

"Ohhh? So you think you know me so well now, huh?" Anna was supporting Yoh's weight with her shoulder. WAS. He fell down to the ground with a loud thud when she released him.

"I guess not, because I didn't see that one coming." Yoh smiled at her sheepishly while he rubbed sorely at his bottom.

"Here." Anna gave him her hand again, so he took it.

"Before we head home, can we go that way first?"

Anna agreed without looking at the direction that Yoh indicated. He hadn't let go of her hand yet.

As he led the way, Anna decided she would allow their fingers to be intertwined just a little longer. They walked along a moonlit path, crushing the long grass beneath their feet. Many trees were passed by, but the distance of the moon remained the same. Anna recalled trying to follow the moon as a child. It eluded her then, as it did now. This time was different though, this time she wasn't alone.

A melody of crickets chirping played through the warm summer air.

"I wish I could play the violin. A concert with the crickets would sound really good."

The absurd thought of it made Anna stop and drop his from his.

_He wished to have a concert with the crickets. Such a random thing. Only Yoh would feel comfortable spouting something silly like that out loud. _

Yoh was puzzled as to why she suddenly ceased to move. He stepped in front her and leaned in, trying to decode the expression on her face. He tilted his head and looked at her sideways.

He was pleasantly surprised when unguarded laughter came from her. It was delicate, quiet, and free from affectation. His surprise was brief. He joined in on her laughter while scratching the back of his head with one of his hands.

They continued walking until they reached the granite monument where Yoh traced the inscription with his fingers. Both kept silent, feeling the summer draft wash over them, carrying the smell of night blooming jasmines.

Looking around, Yoh could see how flowers adorned the other graves while Hao's was bare, making Yoh sad.

"This was all I could find." Anna placed a vine of jasmine across Hao's grave. Yoh hadn't even noticed that she left his side to go pick the white flowers.

"Thanks, Anna."

"Hmmm."

"Despite the differences in our beliefs our methods…"

"He was still your brother and your ancestor."

"So I think it's nice to give him flowers. Somehow I don't think he would mind at all." He placed his hand on the edge of the stone. It felt cool to his touch. "Anna, the meaning of snow assumes a different weight now."

"Ah. It makes you think of Hao's last day."

"In my mind, I can no longer see snow as white and pure. There will always be a little smudge of red----it's not all bad though. That day one life passed, while another was born."

"Hana," Anna said quietly.

"I hope our son will see the world for what it is, with all its beauties and its blemishes. And I hope he accepts those blemishes without letting it mar his entire view."

"Of course, Yoh. He is your son."

"It's starting to get cold now, we should go home."

Anna nodded. She walked ahead of him. Her honey locks sashayed from side to side. "Anna thanks for always understanding me."

She didn't look back. "Well, naturally. Is it so strange for a woman to understand the man she loves?"

His lack of response didn't worry her, but when she failed to hear his footsteps falling behind, she stopped to look back at him. "Yoh, what are you looking at?"

He was staring at her. The gleam in his eyes made her blush, so she turned away--- but not soon enough. His hands caught her wrist as he pulled her mouth to his, kissing her under the moon that bathed the world in a vivid blue light.

_Owari_

* * *

_July 7, 2005. Sorry for the delay in updating, but it's finally done! Life's been busy, yet I didn't want to leave this hanging. Not much happened here. Hoped you weren't bored or disappointed. And hopefully this is the right closure for the story. I appreciate any honest feelings. Thanks guys, for reading this. And especially thanks to the people who took the time to review each chapter. Until next time…Cheers!_

_10/30/05—small cleanup_


	10. Extra: The Seasons from a Different View

Ch 10. Extra: The Seasons from a Different View

ATTENTION: THIS IS A REWRITE OF CH 1-3 FROM YOH'S POV!

* * *

The sun bids farewell to the day, spilling its colors for the endless sky to drink up. Its orange juices saturate the world vividly, leaving a taste of honey and citrus on my tongue. I almost think I can touch it so I reach out with my hand (only the air drips through my fingers).

_Like you. Anna. A brilliance elusive to touch. _

I'll accept the scene before me for what it is. It's simply the beauty of the sunset. There's no need to touch it; I'm content with that fact.

And for her I will wait patiently. I will let the silence sit in between us just a little longer. Until she may open her heart up to me again. Until I know how to ask her.

Things have a way of working out, doesn't it? It will all work out.

The family apprentice stands behind me. I know she has been watching me for some time now, not realizing I feel her presence. The sounds of her breaths are light and steady. And her heart is loud enough for me to hear…

But I don't want to think about that right now.

I shift my focus back to the sun and its impending departure from the day. I spend a lot of days like this now. What do you do after you've caught that dream, the one that seems to elude you from a far? Before I even realized it, the distance had been closed in and it was right in front of my face. I grabbed it, that dream to become the Shaman King. The bruises, blood, and anguish that I had endured along the way grows surreal with time, its existence nearly forgotten if not for the faint scars the battles left on my body.

So yes, I am now the Shaman King.

Just hearing those words seemed so promising as I carried through each fight, one by one, tearing the obstacles away. Until there was nothing left, except for the throne that assured all my wishes would come true. So I achieved the ends and made everyone else's dreams come true as I had sworn. Only, I was left feeling empty afterwards. Would I have been an empty person before, had I not came with a dream? Am I an empty person now having already fulfilled my dreams?

I don't want to believe that a person gains something only to lose something else.

Besides, things should work out in the end.

She comes back after the sun has sunk beneath the horizon. Her steps are light, just like everything else about her. She is quiet, in a way different from before. Even her dark eyes that used to encompass a stubbornness and determination so fierce, you could almost burn from her gaze, has lost its glow and seems clouded by nonchalance. She had always been aloof, but her heart had always been with me. Now she walks and talks like a shell, her heart somewhere else.

I don't budge from my spot, and remain seated on the wooden decks of the porch. My hands are behind me, supporting the weight of my upper body as they press against the smooth wood; I imagine it has been sanded down with age.

I feel her watching me. I feel her watching Tamao. I feel her watching Tamao watch me.

The moment stretches on forever, until finally she decides to speak. "Tamao, when will dinner be ready?" It comes out soft, but somehow a little cold.

"Ha—hai, Anna-san. Uh…Gomen---" Tamao apologizes, whether or not she realizes such things are unnecessary. It is instinctive of her to apologize, as if being startled is a fault of hers.

"Welcome back Anna," I say simply as I turn her way and grin. She answers with a blank expression and then quickly turns to Tamao to ask her again about dinner.

Anna seems deliberate in ignoring me.

A few more questions are directed towards Tamao before Anna leaves. "Then, I'll be in my room for now," she says.

How long has it been, since our relationship has been so strained? Maybe things don't improve when I say, "Tamao, are you making my favorites today?" while Anna is still within earshot. Perhaps my words are deliberate too.

I don't like it.

* * *

Tonight the moon casts a blue light, basking the world in navy hues.

I slide the thin papered doors of our bedroom to find my wife sitting in that same luminescence. Her cheeks are highlighted by a rosy flush and I realize that she has just come out of the bath. I gaze steadily as she grooms herself, becoming entranced by the red comb as it weaves back and forth through the wet strands. The luster in her pale golden locks stirs the sudden desire within me to entangle my fingers in them.

Her crème-colored robe is loosely tied and slips off on one side, exposing a shoulder and a bare neck. And for a moment, I forget about the increasing silences between us. I forget about the many times she avoids my eyes. I only remember that I miss my wife.

I want to embrace her again.

I reach for the single lantern that burns in the corner of the room and I put it out.

I look at Anna who just puts her comb down, face devoid of all expressions. It is still blank when I walk over and kneel down in front of her.

My hands grasp her shoulders and I gently push her down onto the futon. My heart beats louder in my chest as I do so. Her body feels cool as I enclose hers with mine. My lips hover above hers, and still no reaction, even as I fix my eyes on hers.  
And then a flicker of defiance burns in her eyes.

"My hair is wet."

"I don't mind, Anna."

"But I do," she states and suddenly I feel the firmness of her small hands on my chest, pushing me off, crushing something from within me. I end up on my backside, with elbows propped on the futon. She leaves me staring at her back again, leaving me to study her as she slings her long hair over a shoulder, revealing the skin of her back.

She continues combing. I study her features. Study the definition in her shoulders blades, the arch in her back, and the glow of her flesh that is peeking out from her loose robe. My heart aches at the sight.

"Goodnight…Anna," I say, wanting, but unable, to slip the word "my" between goodnight and Anna.

"Goodnight Yoh." But I am unable to sleep.

* * *

_August 10, 2005-- I went back and read the previous 9 chapters, only to find myself feeling unsatisfied. There were a lot of things I wanted to revise, so that the story flow is much clearer. I came to the conclusion that I should experiment instead, and retell parts of the story through Yoh's point of view in the present tense, with slightly different details. I may or may not continue. I don't know, it depends on whether I get bored with telling the same story or not (and whether people want to read the same story). _

_10/30/05-Light clean up._


End file.
